Date night
by BobWritesTheFics
Summary: After admitting their feelings to each other, Beast Boy and Raven get a bit... Awkward. Cyborg once again butts into their love life and gives Beast Boy an idea. "Ask her on a date." Of course, so simple! A date couldn't fail! What's the worst that could happen? (A continuation of Sick Day in Beast Boy's perspective). Rated T for language.


**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for asking for a continuation of Sick Day. I decided to make a whole new story instead of a new chapter. Hope you like!**

**Also, ****I just want to apologize in advanced for the OOC dialogue and all that. I'm rusty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

_Okay, so heres the deal. I like Raven. She likes me. We kissed. It was awesome. But now it's… Whats the word?_

I glanced sideways from the couch. Raven was sitting on the farthest end of it. Star and Robin were sitting between us. I could tell she was trying her best to stare at the TV screen. I knew she knew I was looking at her.

_Awkward. Really fucking awkward._

Raven fidgeted before standing up suddenly, announcing she was going to her room, and floating off.

_Oh, _so_ awkward._

I huffed and slouched against the couch. _I dont get it. I mean, she was nervous when she told me she liked me but when she admitted it and we kissed or whatever she was cool but then the next day she was all red and stopped talking to me and now we're just… Ugh. Just ugh._

_Maybe… Maybe she realized she doesn't actually feel about me like that? She realized this whole situation was a mistake and she just wished it never happened._

_Then why wouldn't she say that? Knowing her, rejecting me would be easier than admitting feelings for me._

I sigh and glare at the floor._ Maybe I should just reject her before she rejects me-_

"Ow!" I rub my head and turn to see Cy jump over the sofa and grab the controller.

"What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be with Raven," He wiggled his eyebrow and flipped the channel.

"I'm not alone! Robin and-" I look around him and saw that there was no one there. I rubbed my head again, "Whatever. You know, a simple 'hello' would suffice. I think a manly slap on the head is overdoing it."

"I can't help all this manly-ness, bro. Can't contain it." He crossed his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah, well, try." I crossed my arms and leaned back, staring at the TV.

"... So, why aren't you with Raven?" Cy said after a minute, muting the TV and turning to me.

I looked down and shrugged, "I… I don't know. I thought… I don't know."

Cy nodded and was silent. Letting me think, I guess.

"... She said she liked me-"

"Actually, she said she was in love with you."

I blushed, "Yeah… Anyways, she's not… Talking to me and I don't-"

"Ask her on a date." Cy's face was blank and serious.

"Look, I get that you're a match-maker guru, but can you let me finish my sentences?"

Cyborg laughed, "No."

I roll my eyes, "So, you think I should ask her out?"

Cyborg shrugged, "If you want to. I think she doesn't know how else to move you guys forward. So maybe you should try it out. See how she reacts."

"What if she rejects me?"

"At least she'd be saying something to you."

I blinked, "I hate it when you make a good point."

Cyborg grinned, "You hate it all the time then?"

I got off the couch and headed for the hallway door, "Shut up."

* * *

**Knock knock**

_Shit, that was loud._

Knock knock

_Too quiet, but it's too late now. Play it cool._

I was sweating as I stood in front of Ravens door.

"Who is it?" Ravens voice was muffled by the wall.

"Beast Boy."

The was a split second silence. Then the door opened.

"Yeah?" Raven was not quite looking at me, and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Uhm, so, hi first of all. And also… Erm…" _Shit, how do I do this?_

Her eyes slowly locked with mine as if she was forcing herself to look at me.

"Also…?" I could tell she was attempting to hold on to her bored tone, but her voice went up an octave. Somehow her nervousness gave me some courage.

I stood up a little straighter, "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Her poker face broke as her eyes widened and cheeks reddened, "Wh- Uhm…" She paused as she looked at me. Maybe searching for a sign of a joke. Maybe figuring out if she wanted to say yes. Whatever it was, her poker face was back and she nodded curtly, "Okay," and closed the door in my face.

Usually this would upset me, but I only grinned. I turned and was about to swagger off to my room- maybe even skip a little- when I heard the swoosh of a door. I looked over my shoulder to see her head pop out.

"Uhm, Beast Boy." Her voice was soft and tentative, "What time?"

I smiled, "7:30 sound okay?"

She nodded.

There was a small pause as I smiled at her and she began to get red again, "Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye."

I chuckled. _Yeah, okay, maybe she does still like me._ I headed over to my room, thinking about our plans for that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to give a review!**

**-Bob**


End file.
